Charms of the Past
by YurikaMischievousNotes
Summary: Alice Genevieve Germaine. The last Witch. She lost her memories after fighting with her enemy. She struggles to remember her memories, with the help of the Phantomhive household. Join her with her twisted complicated life, with little bits of romance in it. :)


Here it is~ The long awaited Charms of the Past.

Disclaimer: (Applies for all the chapters) I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI I OR KUROSHITSUJI II, AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ASIDE FROM RICHARD, ALICE, AND OTHER INCOMING NEW CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. ^^

* * *

Clashing of swords could be heard in the forest.

"Richard! I will kill you!" A girl screamed as she lunged towards the man, with an incredible speed.

The man called Richard flinched, but he dodged the girl's attack. "Don't be so mad, now! Think again, if you think you'll be able to defeat me!" Richard screamed back at the girl called Alice.

Alice has blond hair that reaches her waist, and her hair was curled into bouncy ringlets. Her blue orbs were shining under the moonlight. She silently cursed her dress for getting in the way of her fight. The tight corset lessens her strength, and the floor length gown, gets in the way of her attacking Richard.

Alice chants something in the air, and a large red magic circle appeared on the ground below her. When the magic circle disappeared, Richard immediately noticed the changes. Alice's floor length gown now changed into a red and white armor.

Alice lunged forward, her sword giving a dangerous aura out, it was about to hit Richard, when Richard suddenly disappeared, and Alice realized that he teleported at her back, sensing his disgusting aura. Richard attacked using his shield and sword which is made of metal and hit Alice's sword, but it was all too late... Richard attacked Alice using his shield and it hits Alice's head successfully. Richard looked at Alice who is unconsciously bleeding. He didn't even feel pity, without even looking back, he leaved.

* * *

Who am I? Why is it that I can't think of anything?

"Are you awake now?" She heard a deep voice.

She squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness. When she adjusted to the brightness, she shifted her gaze to the tall looking guy.

"Who are you?" She asked, while scrutinizing him.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Household."

Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes. He dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a vest. He has crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie, which she assume that is the Phantomhive crest. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler.

"Phantomhive Household? Who am I? Why am I here?" she asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at her confused face for a moment. "It seems that you've lost your memories."

This is hard for her to take in. "Lost my memories?" Sebastian nodded.

"We saw you unconscious and bleeding heavily at the street two days ago. So bocchan took you in…"

"Bocchan?" she asked

"He is my master, Ciel Phantomhive he is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the owner of the Funtom Company. He is also known as the Queen's Watchdog."

Just then, a young boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair, and wears a black eye patch over his right eye, appeared.

"So, after two days, she's awake already." He said. Sebastian bowed at him. "Bocchan."

"Anyways, we found you wearing this pendant, but this pendant doesn't seem normal. The pendant was of intricate design and covered with precious stones. There's also a name engrave on it." Ciel said.

"Can I see it?" She asked

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian gave her the pendant. Just what like Ciel said the pendant was of intricate design and covered with precious stones, the jewelry was of the sunset purple, and it really doesn't look like an ordinary gem. Sebastian could feel a powerful aura coming from it. She looked at the name engraved on it. Alice Genevive Germaine.

Alice Genevive Germaine. The name echoed on her mind.

A Vision appeared on her mind.

'"Richard! I will kill you!" A girl screamed as she lunged towards the man, with an incredible speed.

The man called Richard flinched, but he dodged the girl's attack. "Don't be so mad, now! Think again, if you think you'll be able to defeat me!" Richard screamed back at the girl called Alice.'

The scene replayed on Alice's head. Alice tried hard on remembering more, but it only made her head ache.

"Do you remember anything?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, but only a little bit… Can you help me remember more of my past?" She asked pleadingly and helplessly.

Ciel looked at her for a moment. "What can you do in return?"

Alice was silent for awhile, probably thinking, but then she clutched her head, pain was plastered on her face.

Another vision appeared on her mind.

'"This dress is boring… Ah! I know what to do!" She said to herself.

"To change clothes to a beautiful dress, the spell is Alverix Orcus!" She said, and then the once boring dress, was now a beautiful red sparkling dress.'

What was that? I can do magic spells? But how?

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, but did not get an answer from Alice as she was still in pain.

"Tsk. Fine, you can stay in here until you feel better… but I'll be waiting for you in dinner time this evening to clear things up." With that Ciel left the room.

"I assume your name is Alice Genevive Germaine? Then please rest. Excuse me for awhile, while I go prepare dinner." Sebastian said and he also left the room.

Alice looked back at her pendant, but she can remember nothing aside from her fight with that guy named 'Richard', her name Alice Genevive Germaine and her doing that magic spell. Why did she want to kill that guy 'Richard'? Why can't she remember anything? Why can she do magic spells? Is she a magician, a witch?

She lied back into the bed, hoping to sleep and clear her mind, but she can't sleep. She has been sleeping for two days, after all. She looked around the room, and saw a dress. A plain white boring dress. She'll look like a ghost if she wore that white dress, considering her fair skin.

She remembered her vision awhile ago.

'"This dress is boring… Ah! I know what to do!" She said to herself.

"To change clothes to a beautiful dress, the spell is Alverix Orcus!" She said, and then the once boring dress, was now a beautiful red sparkling dress.'

Should she try that magic spell? Well better try than looking like a ghost. She stood up and made her way to the dress. She took it, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She did look like a ghost, but other than that, she also noticed something. She has blond hair that reaches her waist, and her hair was curled into bouncy ringlets, and she has blue eyes.

"A-Alverix Orcus." She said in a trembling voice. Just like what happened in her vision, the plain white dress change or more like transformed into a long magenta red dress threaded through silver embroidery. The skirt was long and full, the bodice fitting, and body-hugging, complimenting her slender waist. She smiled, the long sleeves gathering at her slim wrists.

She heard a knock, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in!" she said.

A girl with round glasses opened the door. "Sebastian asked me to-"she stopped on what she is saying and gasped.

"Where did you get that dress? I'm pretty sure I put a dress there!" She said. "Anyway, that dress is so amazing, are you going to a ball!?"

Alice ignored what she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maylene!" she said.

Maylene square-fringe hairstyle is adorned by a lacy frill. Her cherry-red hair is tied in pigtails. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick, overly round glasses. Maylene sports on a typical maid's outfit: a cerulean dress with matching buttons, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she wears brown, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt.

"I'm Alice. What did Sebastian said?"

"Oh, Ah, Yeah, Sebastian asked me to tell you that dinner is ready… Follow me!" Maylene said.

Alice followed Maylene… She didn't still think about Ciel's question, what can she do in return?

"Today's dinner is Mutton Curry, Pea Soupers, steaks, vegetables." Sebastian announced as he set out all of the delicious foods.

After Sebastian prepared the food, he noticed that I was still standing, so he pull out a chair just near Ciel and gestured me to sit.

"Where did you get that dress? I don't remember having that dress in my manor, it also doesn't seem Lizzy's clothes either." Ciel looked at her asking for explanation.

Alice who is now sitting, just stayed silent as she doesn't know what to answer.

"Anyways, that's not the point. Let's eat." He said as he began to eat, Alice followed after.

Alice noticed Maylene standing in the corner with two guys. The smaller young boy has large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with five red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left. He wears a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around the collar, and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. The taller guy looks like an American, with dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling from his mouth, and goggles hanging loosely around his neck. He wears a customary chef's outfit, including a long apron.

"So, do you know what to do in return?" Ciel asked while looking at me.

"No, I don't know what to do, but please… I'll do anything in return!"

Ciel stayed silent. "Anyway, that aside, did you remember something already?"

Alice slowly nodded. They have accepted me inside their manor, so it's okay to trust them, right? She asked herself silently. Alice leaned towards Ciel, making him blush, but he quickly hid it.

"Really? What is it?" Ciel asked, not really interested, but feeling a little uncomfortable as she was to near him.

"I remember being in the forest, where you have found me. There, I was fighting with someone…someone called 'Richard'. I even screamed that I will kill him." She sighed.

Ciel now look a bit interested. Ciel shifted his gaze at Alice to Sebastian. "What do you think, Sebastian?"

"Remembering something from you past is good sign." He smiled at Alice. "Do you remember anything else?"

Alice nodded and leaned back, letting Ciel comfortable again.

"Yeah, it's this once ordinary dress."

"You mean it's used to be an ordinary dress?" Ciel asked "What do you mean?"

"This- The dress Maylene gave me was, no offense, a plain boring white dress. Whenever I wear white dresses, it makes me look like a ghost. Then I remembered something…"

"What is it?"

"I said the words 'Alverix Orcus' and suddenly the dress turned beautiful." She finally said. After a while she added something "I don't understand!"

"Alverix Orcus?" Ciel repeated.

Sebastian carefully examined Alice. Ciel noticed this. "Do you know what this means, Sebastian?"

"'Alverix Orcus' is a word used by witches, a long time ago, to make their clothes transformed into beautiful dress." Sebastian explained.

Alice jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. Ciel's visible eye also widened. "I'm a witch?" Alice asked while Ciel asked "She's a witch?"

"I am sure she is my lord, the words 'Alverix Orcus' are one of the spells that witches used a long time ago before you were born…" Sebastian replied. Alice and Ciel couldn't believe it.

"How can that be? I mean maybe it's just coincidence that the dress has changed." Alice argued refusing to believe that she is a witch.

"It's impossible that it's just a coincidence, think about it, how many people here in London have their ugly clothes into beautiful ones just by saying 'Alverix Orcus'?" Ciel pointed out.

Alice nodded. "You have a point in that."

Alice gave out a smile, and leaned towards Ciel again. "Then, I know… I know what I could do for you in return."

Ciel looked at her, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "What is it?"

Alice stood up, "If it is really true that I am a witch, I'll try my best to remember my past and the spells, I have used to help you with anything." Alice shifted uncomfortably, and added, "Is that reason acceptable?"

"Very well then, you could stay as long as your memories return and when you're in full health. If you have nothing to do, you may work here if you like, but-" he blushed and said the following words quietly, "…but a beautiful lady like you should not be doing any household chores."

Alice didn't hear the last things Ciel said, "I apologize but, I didn't hear the last sentence you had said.

"What? I didn't say anything… now please sit and let us continue our dinner." Ciel said.

"Oh. Okay!" She said, and she walked fast towards her sit.

She walked too fast that she accidentally stepped on her dress…

It all happened way too fast.

All of the people inside the Phantomhive manor had their eyes wide with surprise.

Alice fell on top of Ciel…

It was silent for awhile, and that silent was very awkward. Alice realizing what happened, and what's happening stood up quickly, breaking everyone's trance.

Sebastian watched them with amusement, and with a smiling face, but didn't move forward to help.

Alice's face was red, so she bowed her head. "Oh my! I apologize! Why am I so clumsy!? I'm really sorry Ciel!" Alice said, panicking.

Ciel quickly composed himself, and faked a cough, he's face also red. "I-it's alright. B-be careful next time."

Alice bowed down again, but this time lower. "I really apologize, Ciel. Anyways, thanks for the food. I'll return to my room now." She hurriedly said, wanting to get away.

Before she can go away, Ciel held her hand. An electric shock went, at their sudden skin contact, so both of them let go.

"Sebastian will be waiting for you in the recreation room tomorrow, give you instructions and tour you around the house so you won't get lost."

"Of course, my lord." With that, Alice hurriedly went upstairs at her room.

* * *

Chappie 1's done~

:)


End file.
